Pokemon Castle in the Sky
by Americaiuno
Summary: Kaya is a girl, chase by many sides, all with one thing in common... the blue crystal, processing incredible power. Nathan, a young boy, works in the mines, he lost his father all for one thing: being called a liar. Nathan and Kaya cross paths, embarking on a journey to find the floating city: Laputa! First crossover series!


**Prologue: Ambush at Night **

Thousands of stars twinkle in the dark night sky, the land slumbered quietly, while the dark clouds tower high to the diamond stars. A small airship no bigger than a boat, flew across the sea of clouds. The mountainous dwarf the small airship, it was nothing more than a small dot.

Alarms blare across the airship, a blaziken wearing a vest, bandana and googles over her eyes ran across the open balcony with a grovyle and infernape, both wore googles and a white bandana.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"cried out the grovyle, who wore a flight suit.

"COME ON,"cried out the blaziken, and stopped at the walkway to the bridge. The other two pokemon stared between at a break of the cloud covering, there an airship loomed through the break.

"There she is,"said the blaziken,"Right on scheduled,"and chuckled as she smirked, and then look backed at her crew mates,"LET'S MOVE OUT!" with the wave of her hand.

"Aye, aye!" the crew members answer, and then head to the hanger.

The hangar doors opened and out fell 4 small orange flyers; each carried two people in their vehicles: 4 human and 4 pokemon. They a two pairs of clear fiber wings, in the shape of dragonfly wings. They fluttered quickly and buzzed as they flew toward the giant airship.

* * *

The giant airship, cruised through the cloud covering, and the rooms were lit and by the window a girl, younger than 15 sat in a simple wood chair. She wore a blue dress and brown hair was let down, only using a headband to hold her hair back. She stare blankly in the room, like a statue.

In the room three men stayed with as bodyguards, wearing identically suits. One man sat in a chair, writing notes down. His hair was cyan and suit was black, his eyes were serious and filled with age in the cresses in his checks.

Two men were same in appearance, except their hair color, one had red hair short, while the second man had blue hair combed back and reach to his neck. They both wore the same black suit and sunglasses. They were near identical twins.

The red hair man held out a plate of food to the girl, who just turn her head to the window. The cyan hair man just told the red hair man to leave her alone. Though she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

The girl traced her eyes deep into the clouds now giving way to the moon,. Four small black dots appeared through the clouds, they grew closer with every second and they seem at first birds, but then they grew closer and appear machine.

The girl gasped as they grew close enough for her sight to recognized what it was. The iron dragonflies fly close to the airship and the three men got out of the seats as one got close to their window. It was a blaziken and gallade flying on the dragonfly vehicle.

"It's Phoenix,"spoke the Cyan hair man.

* * *

Phoenix, the blaziken smirked as she spot the human girl in a blue dress at the window, through her goggles, . The gliding vehicle stopped flapping and zoomed toward ahead the bridge.

Phoenix saw the nobles and wealthy watched from the ballroom's windows as they spot her merry band of pirates flying toward bridge, above them.

The air sailors watched from the small round windows, seeing them near the bridge.

Phoenix took out a gun from waist belt and pointed at bridge windows, and chuckled. Phoenix pulled the trigger and shot a gas bomb into the bridge.

Phoenix could just imagine just the looks on the sailor's faces, just panicking and choking the gas.

Phoenix, signaled the others to go the top of the airships. The four dragonflies dropped an empoleon, two humans and Phoenix land on the airship.

"Let's go Pip,"shout a young dark brown pilot, waving his hand forward toward the hatch.

"Get em boys,"cried Phoenix, charging straight to hatch.

Two sailors peek their heads, from the hatch and immediately grabbed a machine gun from below.

"Com'on," cried out the man.

Everyone screamed as they charged at the two men. Pip, the empoleon slid on his belly and crashed into the sailors. Pip crashed through the hatch squashing the two sailors.

The brown hair man and green hair boy landed on Pip and head straight to the action. Phoenix was the last jump in and scream at the top of her lungs as she came charging.

"PIRATES!"screamed a sailor as he grabbed a crowbar.

"Excuse me!"shouted the brown hair man, hitting the sailor with his gun.

"Follow me!"cried out the green hair boy, running down the stairs, with Phoenix and Pip behind him.

They came down the stairs and enter the grand ballroom in its golden glow. People gasped as they Phoenix and Pip running down the stairs, with their guns armed.

Stopping at the stairs, the boy spoke in a calm tone,"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't move," aiming his gun toward the guests.

"GAIN WAY!"howled Phoenix, charging past the guests, gasping and yelping from confusion and fear.

Phoenix reach to the iron door and swung it open.

"PHOENIX LOOK OUT!"shouted Pip.

Phoenix quickly backed away and hid behind the wall, as the guns start firing.

* * *

The three men created a barricade from the tables and chairs from their room. They fired their bullets at the pirates who hid from their aim. The cyan hair man stood by the door, he looked toward the twin brothers.

"Hold them off,"order the cyan hair man, as he stepped into the room.

"Yes sir,"

"Kaya, stay out-of-the-way and you won't get hurt,"The man spoke, closing the door behind him and grabbed a suitcase. He place the case on the floor and opened its lid, he pulled the antennae up, then placed the headphones to his ear, as began his transmission.

The girl, Kaya, stared at the cyan hair man, quickly transmitting her gaze down, next to her feet: an empty glass bottle.

She look back at her guard, her eyes grew stern and picked up the bottle. She held the nozzle with both hands as she raised near her head.

She hesitated, but then raise the bottle higher above her head. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and swung it.

* * *

Phoenix loaded a smoke bullet into the gun and quickly turned around, and fired the round.

The smoke round hit the barricade, the two men backed away as smoke exploded in the hallway. The two men were still persistent, even when they were choking on the gas.

"Don't let them through,"coughed the blue hair man.

"I want that girl!"shouted Phoenix, as the Pip and the brown hair man charged though the hallway.

* * *

The man laid unconscious on the floor next to the shattered bottle, Kaya's hand searched in his jacket.

Kaya's heavy breaths echoed with her heart as she searched. Finally she felt something and took out from the jacket pocket a blue crystal, attached to a chain. Kaya still breathed heavily as she tied the necklace around her neck.

Kaya gasped as she heard the pounding, she focus her eyes toward the door and heard the voices.

"OPEN UP IN THERE!"shouted a voice, pounding at the door.

Kaya quickly ran to the window, opening the latches, she groaned as she pushed down on the window, she quickly opened it, and a gush of cold air came rushing in. Kaya poked her head out and looked left and right, then quickly climbed out.

She nearly and gave a small scream, but still held on to the rim of the window.

The door broke into pieces, Pip into the room and landed on the floor. The brown hair man went into a defensive stance for any attack.

Phoenix quickly charged in and noticed a man laying on the ground.

"Wait, who's this?"Phoenix grabbed, the cyan hair man by the collar,"Cyrus!"

"Where is she?"ask Pip, getting up.

The brown hair man stuck his head out of the opened window and looked to his right and then to his left, taking off his goggles and saw the girl, clutching the lining of the airship's outer shell.

"NO!" Kaya cried.

"Hey Phoenix, I found her, she hiding out here!" shouted the brown hair man, turning his head back to Phoenix.

Phoenix look out from the window,"Don't let her escape, Brock,"

The man reached his hand out to Kaya, though she took a couple of steps away. He quickly try to jump and grabbed Kaya, but she quick jumped and he almost fell, when Phoenix grabbed him.

"Whoa! Phoenix don't let me go!" the brown hair man screamed, as he looked straight down.

"QUIT YOU'RE WHINING I GOTACH YA!"groaned Phoenix, grabbing him by the belt of his pants. Phoenix, then saw a blue crystal hanging from Kaya's neck,"AH! SHE WEARING THE CRYSTAL! NOW GO GET HER!" looking back at Pip, who was now behind her.

"RIGHT!" Pip spoke as he scuttled to next room.

"I WANT THAT CRYSTAL! KAYA!"

* * *

Kaya now hanged on to dear life, as she hanged by the rim of another window. Kaya pulled her weight up, and her face against the window. Through the glass she could see a couple in their room.

Then the empoleon, sliced the door in half with his wings, and saw Kaya.

"COME HERE!"he scream, and reached for Kaya.

She gasped, then slipped and Kaya screamed as she fell from the airship and into the clouds. The last she saw was the airship and the three pirates looking down as she disappeared into the clouds.

"OH NO! THERE'S GO MY CRYSTAL!"howled Phoenix.

Darkness then came over Kaya.

* * *

A/N: Hooray, this is my crossover series ever! I also owe you guys an explanation, basically I replaced the characters of Castle in the Sky with some OC pokemon and humans, and also familiar faces. So I will give some answers why I choose some characters to play some parts.

Cyrus _(from Diamond, Pearl and Platinum)_: *Pft* Yep, I can definitely imagine this guy fitting his shoes perfectly into the Muska character! Power-hungry with his nihilistic personality... Yeah he fit right in!

Eldes and Ardos _(from XD: Gale of Darkness)_: They're twins and not to mention nearly identical... they make the perfect bodyguards!

Phoenix _(OC)_: A blaziken with fierce personality, plus is scary! Yep, she's a Dola! Oh and by the way her group is known as the Reshiram Pirates.

Kaya _(OC)_: Hey! She's the Sheeta character and her appearance is based off the PC from Hoenn.


End file.
